The Appointed Wikia
Welcome to the The Appointed Wikia! The Appointed is a story created by my self about 10+ heroes who are appointed ancient abilities to save humanity from the agony that is destined to come. I'm am not a professional writer/author but I've been focusing on this story for over 4 years now and it has condensed and developed in my mind more and more. For example, I had no idea what the story was called until 1 and a half years ago. Up until then, I just called it Heroes, which of course wasn't an official name. I may even change some of the characters names. The story is still not finished but it is connected all in general. I never plan on writing an actual book of it, however, I will keep all knowledge of the story on this website! :D Thank you for visiting! The Appointed Ancient Greece has many legends, but the most unknown one is the truest of all. In 5th century B.C., two humans discover that they possess abnormal abilities and end up falling in love. One of them can control the stars while the other can weave fate using strong fabric attached to his skin. They kept to themselves and even began a family of their own and had triplets, each holding powers that represented a force: magic, body, and nature. They were happy, but when word gets out about their "witchcraft" and disloyalty to the gods, the townsfolk murder their children and burn their home. The man filled with rage and anger went on a rampage, seeming to never satisfy his hunger for revenge. The woman, however, was forgiving and didn't want to see her lover fall mad with power. In an instant, she used her powers from above to drag him up into the sky. The woman couldn't do this without sacrifice, and gave up her body to keep him up there, yet she never assumed that she couldn't keep him up there forever. Now, after almost 5000 years of astral suspension, the foreboding and malevolent Denoridian (shortened to Niridian) has returned to Earth. As he slowly gains his powers back he builds an army of 10 unwillingly evil supersoldiers to do his bidding and protect him from what he knows is coming, each much different from the other. Niridian's captor and ex-lover, Kosmima can no longer return to earth, for she has no body. Her soul, however, still lingers, and when Niridian fell from the sky, she knew she would need to build up an army of her own. In result, she chose 10 strong-willed and close friends that she knew could carry out her undying will and appointed upon them unique skills and abilities. Now, it is up to Khail and his 9 friends to take down Niridian, Leyona, and the 9 other Opposition before Niridian is able-bodied again and gets the vengeance he has been desiring for 5000 years. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse